Barney
Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Barney Home Video released on Tuesday, July 8, 1997. It was later rereleased, under a different title, "Barney's Outdoor Fun" on Tuesday, May 13, 2003. Plot After a forest ranger visits the school, Stephen decides he wants to become one too, but there's one big problem: Stephen has never visited a forest before. With a little imagination, Barney whisks Stephen and his friends, Hannah, Kim, and Chip, to Camp WannaRunnaRound for a hiking, camping, Super-Dee-Duper adventure! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kim *Hannah *Chip *Stephen Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley (The Fishing Song / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #BINGO #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Circus Fun!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Go to the Zoo". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Go to the Zoo". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1997 Season 4 home video of the same name. *This is another episode where time lapse is used. Before the fun activities start, the kids hastily clean their rooms. The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Hannah and Kim run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Stephen and Chip clean their bunkhouse and change their clothes. Time Lapse was also used when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite with their gear, after being attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes. *When Barney and his friends scream as they are attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes, Barney's scream is taken from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are scared of a bear), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as James' scream from the Alec Baldwin narration of "James and The Red Balloon" (Whrn the balloon is out of hot air), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and the kids' scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"). *The camping outfit Barney wore from the home video of the same name is used. *During the song "BINGO," Barney's camping jacket becomes buttoned and unbuttoned. *After Stephen leaves at the end of this video, his hat that Barney is wearing transforms into a camp outfit (a hat and green bowtie). This would be another time. *This was filmed in January 30, 1997. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Talent Show" is one of the most entertaining Season 3 costumes. Cover Arts Original 1997 cover art Front Cover *The Season 3 Barney costume from "Barney's Talent Show" wearing his camping outfit *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume *The Season 4-6 BJ costume with his camping outfit Back Cover 1998 WDMC cover art Front Cover *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection spine on top *Barney (with his Season 3 costume) and his friends singing "Listen to the Nighttime" Back Cover * Cover Arts for the Barney & Friends episode video release "Trying New Things with Barney" also known as the 1992 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "I Can Do That!" released on Tuesday, May 17, 1994 SuperMalechi will add more words for those cover arts right now. Original 1994 release Front Cover *The Season 3 Barney costume from similar to the one from the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" wearing a top hat, tuxedo jacket, bow tie, and happy tap dancing shoes that were the same ones from the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again", except the Season 3 one from episodes like Imagination Island and Anyway You Slice It". *The Late 1993-1994 Season 2 Baby Bop costume Back Cover Cover Arts for the Barney & Friends episode video release "" also known as the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" released on Friday, October 7, 1994 SuperMalechi will add more words for those cover arts right now. And Even though the Season 2 Barney costume and the Season 2 Baby Bop costume are used on the front cover of the SuperMalechi's original 1994 release of the Barney & Friends episode video release "" also known as the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" released on Friday, October 7, 1994, the Season 1 Baby Bop costume is used in the SuperMalechi's 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!". Original 1994 release Front Cover *The Season 2 Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" *The Season 2 Baby Bop costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" *Mr. Tenagain *Kathy, Min, and Tosha *Michael Back Cover * Previews Original 1997 Lyrick Studios print Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Late 1996-1997 Lyrick Studios logo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen - announced by #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Camp WannaRunnaRound Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview - announced by who works at in #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Barney's Colors & Shapes Preview - announced by who works at in But not London, England, But not the United Kingdom, and But not Europe 1998 WDMC Re-Release Print Opening #1997-2000 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro/Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #A Bug's Life teaser trailer #Coming to Video Bumper #Donkey Kong Country VHS trailer #The Spirit of Mickey trailer #Anastasia VHS trailer #Stay Tuned after the Feature Presentation for a Special Program: Barney: The Making of Camp WannaRunnaRound logo (which as Beau Weaver as the announcer man and the instrumental version of Camp WannaRunnaRound) #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999, Beau Weaver variation) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Camp WannaRunnaRound Title Card Closing #End Credits Category:1997 Movies